


What a rush

by StandingOnShakyGround



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lexa is an awesome girlfriend, Shopping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandingOnShakyGround/pseuds/StandingOnShakyGround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot. Clarke and Lexa are out in mall shopping, one is naughty and one is nice ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a rush

Clarke Griffin briskly walked through the crowds as she swerved left and right to avoid the slower shoppers in front of her. She saw the person she was looking for and picked up the pace, glad that the other person was still faced the other way and had not spotted her yet. And with just a few feet to go she launched herself in the air and nearly tackled the innocent bystander to the ground.

Both girls let out a small shriek as Lexa Woods dropped the bags she had in her hands and managed to keep herself upright and hold onto the girl that attacked her.

“I’ve been looking all over for you!!” Clarke so badly wanted to kiss the girl in front of her but she was still unsure of their relationship out in the public eye, she knew how far she could take things without revealing too much to everyone else. But no matter what, when it was just the two of them or near their close friends and family, she is happy to flaunt and show her love affectionately to the brunette girl who stole her heart. So instead of a kiss on the lips she wrapped the girl in front of her in a tight embrace.

Lexa giggled at her girlfriend’s giddiness and hugged her back with as much force. She didn’t judge or get angered by Clarke’s lack of affection out in public, she fully understood that in the city that they lived in, some things were best to just keep to themselves. She is a very private person anyway, and knew once it was just the two of them things were very much different. 

“Excuse me but I do believe it was you that went to the washroom……half an hour ago.” She mocked.

Clarke laughed and playfully pushed the girl away from her, “It was not half an hour, you exaggerate too much babe.” She paused and adoringly bit her lip, “…and there were these cute little puppies at the pet store and they just begged for my attention.”

Lexa chuckled, “What your uberly hot girlfriend isn’t cute enough for you? Not to mention the amount of shopping bags she has to carry when none of them actually belong to her.” 

Clarke stuck out her tongue and picked up a smaller bag with a sheer bow tied around the handle, “I do believe this intended solely for  _your_  viewing pleasure Ms. Woods.”

“That I truly can’t wait for!” the brunette chuckled and picked up the bags she had dropped. It was true, shopping with the blue-eyed blonde had its benefits, and some outfits needed a closer look inside the change rooms. Plus Lexa very much enjoyed the skimpy outfits Clarke would try on just for her.

“Are you ready to go Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, I think I’m all shopped out.”

“Thank God for that! My arms are killing me!!”

The blonde childishly stuck her tongue out but then smirked devilishly at her girlfriend, “I already said I’ll make it up to you with this.” She winked as she held up the same bag with a bow tied to it.

“You better!” 

The two continued their playful banter but just as Lexa thought she was clear from the dreaded mall, the girl beside her started jumping up and down excitedly and pointed to a store.

“Oh no! We are not going there! There are things from there at home that we haven’t even touched yet!”

“Please, please, pretty please Lexi!” the blonde pouted and pleaded, there was no doubt she could convince her girlfriend to go with her. She was given the powerful gift of persuasion and knew exactly how to use it.

Though Lexa tried to be stern and not fall for her girlfriend’s adoring face, it was very hard not to. She watched as the girl in front of her bounded up and down on her toes while she was bent at the knees, almost ready to grovel on the ground. Lexa rolled her eyes and put on a half smile, “Fine, let’s go.”

“Yayyyyyyy!!” the blonde danced around excitedly.

Once inside the store Clarke eagerly pointed at various things, saying all the things she wanted to try. Lexa tried very hard not to laugh all the while trying to avoid the small bag the blonde was waving around madly. The green-eyed brunette knew if she kept her cool, she could get the other girl to calm down as well.

“Okay, okay. Why don’t we stop with the waving and finger pointing, give me that bag before you poke somebody’s eyes out, more specifically mine and then we could pick out something we both will enjoy.”

Clarke smiled shyly and handed the bag gently to the brunette, “Sorry.”

Lexa chuckled and shifted all the bags to one hand and took Clarke’s hand with the other. They walked around more calmly to decide on what to take home. Lexa stopped and released the other girl’s hand and pointed at something.

“What about this one?”

“Eww, no thanks.” The blonde said as she made a disgusted face.

Moving along, Lexa stopped at something else, “What about this one?”

“Ummmm I don’t know, I don’t think I’m ready to try something that new.”

“This one?”

“Yessss!!! Definitely that one!” Clarke opened her eyes widely, “Get an extra long one too!”

Lexa giggled and picked up a long one and placed it in a small basket they were given. “Anything else?”

Clarke jumped around excitedly once again, “This one too.” She grabbed somewhat of a larger object and put it in their basket.

Lexa questioned her once again with an eyebrow but the blonde just grinned at her widely, “That’s it. Plus we still have that stuff you said at home that we haven’t tried yet.

“Okie dokie then, let’s get the hell out of here.”

Clarke continued to bounce around excitedly as Lexa paid for the items.   
Once in the car the blonde continued to shift around impatiently in her seat, “Can I open it yet? Please, please, pretty please.”

Lexa looked back and forth at the road and to the eager girl beside her, “No baby, I don’t want you distracting me while I’m driving.”

“Awwww you’re no fun!!”

“Well I’d prefer if I get you and me home safe today, just a little bit more patience babe.”

Clarke leaned back irritably in her chair, “No fair! Screw patience!”

Lexa laughed and turned her attention back on the road in front of her.

 

Back at their shared apartment Clarke and Lexa sat on the couch. The blonde whined and softly poked her girlfriend on the shoulder, “What is taking so long?!?” She cried out impatiently.

Lexa stopped, licked her lips and took a deep breath of air. “Shush! It’s not my fault you were taking so long with the other one and got bored with it,” the brunette bent her head and continued what she was doing.

“Hey no sucking Lexa!!”

The brunette let out a frustrated sigh and looked at the girl, “Fine!! It’s your turn anyway!!”

Clarke huffed then stuck her tongue out and started to lick. After awhile of watching, Lexa giggled and encouraged her girlfriend on, “Go Baby Go!!”

 

A good half an hour or so later both girls leaned back tiredly on the couch, both trying to catch their breath.

“Phew!! That was hard!! We may have miscounted” Clarke blew a tired breath out.

“Oh my God that was wayyyyy to much sugar!” Lexa chuckled.

“You know you love it!” Clarke laughed, “but you’re right my jaw hurts from licking that tootsie pop for so long.”

“Yeah I can’t believe you went back and finished the candy rope too!! You were barely touching it in the beginning.”

“He he what can I say? I’ve got a major sweet tooth!”

Lexa rolled to the side and faced the blonde fully, “Well you know…..” she paused and started running her finger up and down the other girl’s arm, “after all that sugar, we have to burn it off somehow.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Clarke licked her lips once again and fully turned towards her girlfriend, “You read my mind babe.” She said as she kissed her hard. She pulled back a little and narrowed her eyes, “Last one to the bedroom has to be on the bottom!” She screamed as she bolted up and ran for the bedroom.

“Hey no fair!!!” Yelled Lexa as she laughed and ran after the other girl. One thing she knew for sure was that her girlfriend gave her more than a sugar rush. 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I uploaded on my tumblr page. Come visit me at StandingOnShakyGround tumblr com. This was a reworking of an old Alex and Marissa fic of mine. I'm working on more one shots :) I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
